


Clothes Shopping

by chailattemusings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chailattemusings/pseuds/chailattemusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin loses his luggage at the airport, resulting in a limited wardrobe. Michael decides to take him clothes shopping. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Shopping

NSFW, PWP, swearing, 3500 words.

Michael turned to Gavin, with a frown. The Brit clicked away on his computer, ignoring the look. If he went into it further, Michael would never leave him alone. It didn’t matter, and Gavin wanted to discuss it even less than when his coworkers first found out.

“We’re getting you new clothes,” Michael said, with a tone of finality. Gavin looked at him from the corner of his eye, and said nothing. “I’m serious, Gavin. You can’t keep wearing the same five shirts. It’s gross.”

“It’s not my bloody fault,” Gavin said, sighing. “And my shirts are just fine. I never knew you as the picky type, Michael.”

“I’m not.” Michael leaned closer in his chair. “I don’t like seeing you wear the same shirts over and over. There’s no way Geoff does his laundry often enough for them to be clean.” He eyed the green shirt Gavin currently wore that matched the creeper scarf threaded through the back of his chair.

“They’re fine, Michael, leave it alone.” Gavin found it hard to concentrate on his videos, and bent further into himself as he focused on the screen. He never looked at the clothes he picked in the morning, it hardly meant anything if he had a smaller selection.

“We’re getting new clothes,” Michael repeated, turning back to his work. Gavin rolled his eyes.

* * *

The store was busy, and no surprise there. The Friday before a holiday, everyone would be trying to find a last minute gift. Unfortunately, it meant the men’s section of the clothes outlet was filled. Michael and Gavin pushed their way through until they reached the racks and shelves of shirts. Gavin ran a hand through his hair, wishing he were home playing games. Going out with Michael was only fun when they did fun things.

“Can we leave?” he said, while Michael rifled through a shelf of clearance shirts to find something in Gavin’s size.

“No.” Michael tugged out a shirt, a black button down, and rifled again.

“Just because the airport lost my baggage-”

“Because  _you_  lost your baggage, dickwad,” Michael said, yanking out a red t shirt, “you have no clothes and I have to spend my hard earned money on replacing them. Here.” He shoved the shirts at Gavin. “Go try those on.”

“Ugh, can’t I just buy them?” Gavin felt no compulsion to try every article on the way girls did. If they were all the same size, they should fit. “Shirts aren’t complicated, Michael.”

“You’re not buying shit, ‘cuz you never do. You’ll make  _me_  pay because I dragged you here, and if I’m paying, you do what I say. Go try those on while I pick out some more.” He turned back to the pile of miscellaneous clothes, checking the sizes on a few. With a resigned sigh, Gavin glanced around for the changing room. Michael would know if he didn’t at least go in, but Gavin wouldn’t be trying on anything. It was pointless.

He slipped into the first open stall he found, locking the door and dumping the shirts on the bench. Gavin glanced at the mirror, and frowned. He dressed in the dark for a reason. Mirrors didn’t suit him well. Gavin leaned against the wall and tapped the carpeted floor with his foot, waiting for Michael to find him.

“That doesn’t look like changing,” Gavin heard outside the door a minute later. “That looks like you’re leaning on the wall.” Apparently Michael cared enough to judge Gavin based on the position of his feet through the bottom gap of the stall door. “Try the damn shirts on!” he said. A moment later, cloth came flying over the door, and Gavin cried out as several more shirts landed on and around him. “Those, too. I want to see what you look like,” Michael added.

Gavin hadn’t accounted for Michael watching him. He pulled his shirt off and tugged the red t shirt on quickly, opening the door for Michael to see. The redhead looked him up and down, and shook his head. Gavin closed the door, pulling the shirt off and tossing it on the bench.

After Gavin tried on the button down and Michael signaled another disapproval, Gavin tried to shut the door to change into another shirt. But Michael grabbed the edge, shoved the door open, and forced his way in. “I can’t stand the door swinging open and closed,” he said, shutting it and turning the lock. “Just change while I’m in here, it’s faster.”

Gavin groaned, and Michael interrupted the noise. “I thought you wanted to get outta here?”

Unable to disagree with the logic, Gavin hesitantly disrobed, and took another shirt from the pile. A purple polo. He put it on quickly, uncomfortable with Michael staring at his bare torso. He turned to give Michael a view of his front. After a moment, the redhead nodded, and said, “That one’s good.”

They did this a few more times with other shirts, Gavin occasionally griping and Michael shushing him. It took a good twenty minutes to get through all of Michael’s choices, and by the time they’d finished, Gavin wanted to smash his head into the wall. “Can we please leave?” he said, putting his own shirt back on.

“Hey, you forgot this one.” Michael bent over to pick up another black shirt, a thin sweater. Gavin frowned at it. A sweater wasn’t a shirt, and he had no idea why Michael picked it out. Gavin never wore sweaters in Austin, it would only sit uselessly in his closet. “We can leave right after this one, I promise,” Michael said, tossing the sweater at him. Gavin relented, pulling it over his shirt.

When he had the sweater on, he meant to turn and show Michael, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Michael leaned forward, resting his chin on Gavin’s shoulder, forcing him to stay facing the mirror. “You look good,” he said, his eyes scanning the reflection. Gavin looked away. He didn’t want to see himself in some dorky sweater.

Michael’s hand rested on Gavin’s bicep, the other pushing his left arm away to run down his side. Gavin blushed, and said, “Michael, what are you doing?”

“Admiring how you look in some nice clothes, Gavin.” Michael said it as though there were no implications, but his hands said otherwise. The right squeezed and massaged Gavin’s arm, and the left curled around the front and rubbed his stomach. Gavin swallowed and tried to break the hold. Michael held fast with the hand on his front, and his chin dug harshly into his shoulder. “Don’t move,” he ordered, his tone darker than before.

Gavin wanted to pull away, yell that they were in a store for Pete’s sake. However, his body stayed in place while Michael continued stroking his body. “Good,” Michael whispered in his ear, sending shivers down Gavin’s body. The hand on his arm moved to Gavin’s hand, twining their fingers together and stroking the back with his thumb. Michael slipped his left hand under Gavin’s shirt, feeling bare skin.

“Michael,” Gavin whined. “We’re in public.”

“So?” Michael drifted his hand up Gavin’s stomach and chest, fingertips brushing his nipples. “I bet plenty of people bang in the changing rooms. I bet they have cameras in here, too. We’re probably being watched.” As he said this, Michael pressed himself close to Gavin, and the Brit could feel his erection.

Gavin squirmed, and Michael took the chance to dive for his neck. Gavin gasped at the feeling of Michael kissing him there, his tongue slipping out every few seconds to lick the skin. His face heated while Michael worked him over, the hand still stroking Gavin’s chest. As he moved, Gavin felt the cotton of the sweater rubbing against his arms. It was soft, and trapped his body heat. Gavin wanted to pull it off, get rid of the unfamiliar tightness of a sweater that, he noticed now, was a tad too small for him. Maybe Michael did that on purpose. The way the cloth hugged his arms and chest, Michael could see the definition of Gavin’s body. The way it curved on his shoulders, wound around his chest. Gavin panted, leaning back to open his neck to the continuous kisses.

Michael sucked the skin hard, twisting a nipple at the same time, and Gavin whimpered. “We should go clothes shopping more often,” Michael whispered. “I like seeing you dressed up.”

“It’s just a sweater,” Gavin argued, even as Michael pinched his other nipple and he bit his lip. “Please- I- can we go?” he stuttered.

“Why? Are you uncomfortable in these clothes?” Michael let go of Gavin’s hand, and moved to his belt, undoing it quickly. Gavin closed his eyes and sighed. “You look pretty comfortable to me,” he said, as he worked his hand into Gavin’s jeans and massaged his cock through his boxers.

“I don’t wanna do this in public,” Gavin whined. He resisted moving against Michael’s hand and tried to ignore the sparks of pleasure. Michael only worked him harder, left hand petting his chest while he ground down on Gavin with his right. He kissed his neck again, and shifted up to bite his earlobe. “Ah, ah, Michael, please,” Gavin begged. Losing his will to care where they were, he thrust against Michael’s hand and grabbed at the hand on his chest. “If we’re doing this, don’t bloody tease me.”

Michael nibbled his earlobe again, and kissed what he could reach of Gavin’s jaw from behind him. “I thought you loved teasing. It’s your fucking catch phrase, isn’t it?” He pulled his hand back a moment, watching Gavin’s face contort with frustration in the mirror, before creeping under his boxers and grabbing his cock.

“Michael!” Gavin gasped. His entire body was hot, practically sweating under the black cotton. Michael rocked into him, managing his own pleasure while he stroked Gavin, still licking his neck and jaw. Gavin tightened his grip on Michael’s other hand through his clothes. Michael smirked, and pulled his hand free to take it out from beneath the sweater. Now free, he held Gavin’s hands tight against his chest. Michael’s thumb brushed the tip of his cock. Gavin thrust again and groaned.

Michael put his lips to Gavin’s ear and whispered, “Look at yourself in the mirror, Gav.” It took a moment, Gavin focused on the waves of pleasure coming from his cock, but he opened his eyes and looked. His entire face was red, the sweater shoved up to reveal his midriff. Michael had both of Gavin’s hands in his left, giving him something to grasp and keeping him from touching anything. “I don’t see why you don’t like mirrors,” Michael said, his voice like honey in his ear. “You look amazing. If I were you, I’d admire myself every day.”

Gavin groaned, staring at Michael rather than himself in the reflection. He had a cunning smirk, the kind he only used when he and Gavin were together. But as he rutted against Gavin from behind, the smirk faded, Michael’s pleasure rising with Gavin’s. He gripped his cock tighter. Gavin whined, on the edge of coming. “Michael,” he gasped, turning his head back to look him in the eye, “let me help you.”

The redhead paused, and nodded, with a slight pant, releasing Gavin and stepping back. Gavin took a moment to collect himself, his cock still throbbing hard. When he could think properly, he wrapped one arm around Michael’s shoulder, the other moving between their hips. He undid Michael’s belt and zipper, pulling his cock out swiftly. Michael groaned, louder than either of them had so far, and they froze a moment. The fact they were in a crowded store didn’t escape them, but when nothing happened, Gavin continued, stroking Michael’s cock a couple times. He leaned in and kissed him, opening his mouth with his tongue.

Gavin focused mostly on the kiss, running their tongues over each other and letting out the tiny moans and gasps Michael loved. He pumped him slowly, teasing Michael as he had teased Gavin, and broke the kiss to peck his lips over his jaw. When Michael writhed and thrust into his hand, Gavin shifted, pressing their cocks together, and took them both in his hand. The contact made them twitch. Gavin’s cock leaked precum on his hand, and he pushed through the intense pleasure to stay on task. He stroked again, spurred by the heat of their cocks pressed against each other. Michael put his hands against the wall, fingers clawing at the green plastic. His mouth fell open, head bowed and watching Gavin stroke them.

Gavin put his forehead against Michael’s. “Maybe you were right,” he whispered huskily, the way he knew Michael loved. “Maybe clothes shopping isn’t a waste of everyone’s bloody time.” He couldn’t help the hint of sarcasm that slipped in, but an extra squeeze had Michael gasping and forgetting to chastise him for it.

“Excuse me, sir?”

Gavin stopped, and glanced under the door. He saw a pair of men’s loafers, tapping the carpet impatiently. They were pressed into the corner, neither of them visible through the gap in the changing room door, and Gavin thanked heaven for it. “Yeah?” he answered, with a gulp.

“You’ve been in there a long time,” the man said, an employee judging by his tone. “We ask that you take no longer than a half hour in the changing rooms, to prevent traffic on busy days. Please finish up soon.”

“Y-Yeah,” Gavin said again. He waited, and the employee left, his loafers disappearing from view. Gavin breathed a sigh of relief, standing back from Michael. “We should get going.” He pulled his boxers over his cock, and bent to pick up the clothes on the floor. Gavin bit his lip and tried to ignore the throb between his legs. If they indulged further, they’d be in trouble.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Gavin felt hands on his hips. He dropped the clothes and stood to glare over his shoulder at Michael.

“You heard him, Michael, we have to leave.” Gavin tried to struggle out of his grip. Michael moved one hand to grab Gavin’s cock again. Gavin sucked in a breath, but kept it together. “Cut it out,” he said, “or I’m not touching you again for a week.” He rarely threatened Michael. At the moment, though, Gavin’s fear of being caught in the act was worse than his fear of Michael’s wrath.

The hands pulled back, and Gavin was about to pick the shirts up again, when he felt pressure on his back, and was shoved into the wall. Gavin yelped.

“Did you just fucking threaten me?” Michael was at his ear, Gavin’s head forced to one side, staring at the door. “I thought I taught you better.” Michael’s wicked grin was back. Gavin stayed silent, his face cold against the wall and his body humming with heat. Michael reached into Gavin’s pants and took his cock out again. He only stroked a few times before grabbing the jeans at the edges, and tugging his pants down.

“Michael!” Gavin protested, wriggling to try and keep his pants on, to no avail as Michael pulled them around his knees. “We don’t have time for this,” he said, eyes flickering to the door.

“Shoulda thought of that before.” Michael reached into his front pocket, and showed Gavin a tiny packet of individual use lube. “I was gonna fuck you in your nice new clothes when we got home,” he said, tearing the packet with his teeth. A bit of lube dripped from the top, and Michael quickly applied it to his cock. “Guess we’re doing this sooner than I planned.”

Before he could bother protesting, Michael was at his entrance, hands holding his hips in a vice grip. Gavin could have stopped him if he really wanted to. Instead, he put his hands against the wall to support himself and spread his legs as much as he could while tangled in his pants. Michael let him back from the wall a few inches so he could take his face from the cold plastic, whispering, “Good boy.” He waited until Gavin was comfortable, and pushed in gently.

Without any proper preparation, Michael went slower than he usually would. Gavin sighed and moaned as he worked himself in, tightening around Michael a few times to make him hiss in pleasure. When the head of his cock was inside Gavin, Michael bent over him and took Gavin in his hand. The Brit groaned appreciatively and thrust into Michael’s warm fingers. Michael distracted him with touches and strokes, while he pushed in and buried his cock.

Fully seated, Michael paused, rubbing Gavin’s head and spreading the precum over his skin. Gavin took in long, staggered breaths, trying his best not to make noise. It was an effective method, until Michael started thrusting.

Gavin cried out, tensing his entire body, as Michael fucked him thoroughly. His cock brushed Gavin’s prostate, forcing a louder cry. Michael frowned, and slapped his free hand over his mouth. “Shut up, idiot.” Gavin only moaned into his palm.

It was quick and dirty, both of them already close from the earlier play. Michael stroked Gavin hard, and when he hit his sweet spot again, Gavin came, screaming into Michael’s hand. Michael took both hands from Gavin to grab his hips again. The hand that stroked Gavin was covered in his cum, and smeared the substance over his waist while Michael held him and pounded into his body. Gavin let out little gasps at the over stimulation. In a few more thrusts, Michael groaned and came inside him.

They waited a moment, gathering themselves. Michael pulled out, Gavin inhaling sharply. He stood and tucked himself back into his pants. Gavin straightened, and crouched to grab his pants from the floor and pull them back on. Michael handed him a tissue from his pocket, which Gavin gratefully used to clean up.

After he put his pants on, Gavin glanced at the discarded clothes around them. He spotted the purple shirt, underneath where he’d been stood against the wall, and saw a dark spot on the bottom edge. A cum stain.

Gavin blushed. “Michael,” he whispered, and turned to him. Michael looked up while buckling his belt, and quirked an eyebrow. “Look.” Gavin pointed to the shirt, blushing brighter. “We stained it, Michael.”

Michael looked where Gavin pointed. “Huh. Well, I was gonna buy that anyway,” he said with a shrug. “Put it in a pile with the blue and yellow ones. Oh, and the black sweater you’re still wearing.”

Gavin forgot he was wearing it. The middle was still bunched around his stomach, along with Gavin’s shirt. He took it off, and did as Michael asked with the clothes. He took the polo hesitantly and glared at the stain. They could have put it back discretely, but of course Michael wanted to buy it for him. With a deep breath, Gavin put it on top of the other clothes he wanted.

When they were decent, they left the changing room, Michael carrying the pile of shirts. Gavin wrung his fingers nervously as they approached the front desk and stood in line. Shortly, they were at the front, and Michael dumped the clothes on the counter.

“Good afternoon,” the clerk said, as she scanned the tags. Gavin’s heart pounded, watching her take the tag of the polo and scan it. She was about to scan the sweater and ring them up, but she paused, and pulled the polo free from the pile. She frowned at the stain. Gavin hid behind Michael.

“Sorry about that,” Michael said. “My idiot friend had a pudding when we came in. He spilled it over the shirt while we were trying stuff on. The least we could do is buy it.”

The women eyed the stain a moment longer, and shrugged. Gavin exhaled loudly. She rung them up, Michael paid, the clothes were put in a bag, and they left. Michael swung the plastic bag back and forth, humming to himself. Gavin tried to will his blush away as they made their way to the parking lot and got in Michael’s car.

“I’m never shopping with you again,” he said, burying his face in his hands when he was situated in the passenger seat.

Michael shut the driver side door and revved the engine. “You needed new clothes, you big baby.”

“You know that’s not the bloody problem.” Gavin glared at him. “That woman touched a cum stain, Michael! And we were almost caught in the room!”

“Big deal,” Michael said. They pulled onto the road, headed for Michael’s apartment. He glanced sideways at Gavin. “Maybe next week we can get you some new pants.”

Gavin groaned again, leaning on his shoulder. Michael chuckled, and kissed the top of his head.  


End file.
